


First Impressions

by Ace_Lace_Alex



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Lace_Alex/pseuds/Ace_Lace_Alex
Summary: Usually, you wake up for the first time only once





	First Impressions

Everything was dark, there was nothing, there was no existence cause there was no him. Not yet; that came later; but first, They had to be. information was suddenly known, functions and actions fully aware and light quickly filtered in and two thick hands pulled away revealing a stocky bearded man.

There was silence as the short fellow looked them up and down. Their eyes followed viewing downward to see for the first time their copper and silver made body. They raised an arm made of the same material. They looked back to the stocky man.   
  
“Can you speak?”   
  
They blinked at the question as the man seemed to wait. He waited for a while before looking a bit disheartened. And then they spoke.   
  
“I am,” they said, the first thing they would ever say, you can only speak for the first time once “I am B01-T”   
  
The man looked a little excited all of a sudden and he pulled a stool to sit on “and what does it mean.”   
  
They tilted their head as the answer came to them “Barograph version model 01 - ThunderStruck.”   
  
“Yes, yes!” the man exclaimed with joy before stopping and looking at him “Magic.”   
  
“Magic?” they parroted.   
  
“Yes, Magic. Try it.”   
  
“What is it?” they asked, they didn’t have a pre-existing reference for magic.

“Oh well… it's like… energy. Like… like a storm cloud, you know what a storm cloud is. yeah?”   
  
They sat for a moment, Storm Cloud, the word sent results through their consciousness. “Yes,” they answered.   
  
The other nodded “Magic is like that.” he tried to explain “filled with all that pent up energy and sending it out as-”   
  
“Lightning.” they finished   
  


“Exactly!” the Stocky man boasted. “Now you try.”   
  
“I am not a cloud,” they replied only gaining a laugh from the man   
  
“I know but… try it.”   
  
At the request, they looked back to their body, then back to their arm. They noticed the glowing orb in place of an elbow joint. It was filled with energy, like a battery. They looked at it until they felt sparks off the hand attached to the same arm.   
  
The man cheered “Finally!” he jumped off his chair and ran up grabbing the sparking appendaged with gloved hands before looking up to the tall metallic figure “I did it.” they said before giving a warm smile “A name. You need a name.” he said fondly   
  
“B01-T” they answered   
  
The man laughed “no that’s your model number.”   
  
“ThunderStruck.”   
  
He laughed louder “No, that's my name!” he sighed happily “We’ll get you a real name.”   
  
A real name. What makes it real? This was not data they had. They would find this real name to learn what it means.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

  
Everything was dark, there was nothing, there was no existence cause there was no him. Not yet; that came later; but first, they had to be. information was suddenly known, functions and actions fully aware and light quickly filtered in, a silhouette with a halo made by the sun around them.   
  
They could not move, but they could hear. Crashing waves, rustling birds, gentle breezes. The antennas on top of their head made an attempt to move but all parts of their body was coated in a layer of sand and water damage. the most detail on their location that they could gather was salt in the air.   
  
“I am,” they said, the first thing they would ever say, you can only speak for the first time once “I am B01-T”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanted to try writing for Commissions I've had done, this one is the first time B01-T became functional, followed by the second first time he became functional!
> 
> Art done by https://jorrated.tumblr.com/ go check them out!


End file.
